Siren
by ZombieAnnie
Summary: Annabeth Chase is beautiful, and mute. Percy will give anything to see her again.


She was beautiful. She was possibly the most beautiful human Percy had ever seen, but her beauty was of such he wasn't even sure she was human. A girl, about his age he guessed, sitting under a tree across the school yard. Her head was down, reading a book that rested in her lap. Her blonde curls tucked behind her ear, a smile on her face Percy would give anything to see again. She looked up at him, grinned, and winked, and Percy felt his face grow red. Despite this, he smiled sheepishly at her and waved. He was considering going over and talking to her when three other girls ran over to her, one grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet, and the four of them left the school.

—-

It was four days before Percy saw the girl again. He'd gone to the library with his roommate, Jason, but Jason had ditched him about five minutes in. Which left Percy to roam the rows and rows of books, unsure what exactly he was looking for, or where to find it. This time, he ran into the girl, literally. He was skimming the shelves when he bumped into someone, knocking them both down. "Oh! I'm so sorry." He scrambled to his feet, and began to pick up the books dropped by the other. As he handed them up, he saw it was the girl again. "Hey, I've seen you before!" He helped her up, before offering his hand to shake. "I'm Percy, by the way. I don't think I caught your name?" The girl frowned, taking out her phone and began to type, which Percy instantly thought was rude. It wasn't until she handed it to him that he understood why. He read the name out loud. "Annabeth. That's a cool name." He handed her back her phone. "So you can't talk?" Annabeth shook her head, shrugging. "Oh man that sucks. I mean not that I would know. Has it always been like this?" Annabeth shook her head again. "Hm, It's a long story then?" A nod. Percy thought for a minute, before handing her his phone. "Why don't you put your number in here? Then you can text me, if that's easier?" Annabeth thought for a moment, and then nodded, taking Percy's phone and punching in her number. She handed him back the phone, smiling. He grinned as well, before checking the time. "Oh! I'm sorry I've got to run. I'll text you later, is that okay?" Annabeth nodded, waving at him slightly. Percy waved back, hesitating for a moment before jogging off.

 _Hi._

 _Hey! I'm going to take a wild guess and say this is Percy?_

He grinned, she was funny.

 _You would be right with that guess, Annabeth._

The two of them talked for a few hours, and Percy decided he liked Annabeth better when she was talking to him, instead of just him talking to her. She was nice, and funny, and pretty smart. In fact, she'd agreed to meet with Percy the next day to help with his math homework. Percy was glad he'd bumped into her at the library.

—–

A month. It was a month that Percy had known Annabeth, though it felt like so much longer. For over 30 days Annabeth and Percy had met up every school night, and gone over his homework. For over a month Percy would text Annabeth at every possible moment. For over a month, he was falling in love with her. And then, she was gone. She packed up and left, was all he could assume. Nobody had seen her, or her sisters. She wouldn't answer her phone, Percy wasn't even sure she was getting his messages. Just out of the blue, she left. Jason told him to go to the police, report a missing person, but Percy didn't think they would be too happy with him reporting someone missing if their family was gone too. The most likely explanation was that they moved. That didn't mean Percy had moved on though. Every so often, when he'd had a particularly bad day, Percy would text her. Tell her about his day, ask her questions, ramble. He'd imagine her responding, telling him about her new home, about the book she was reading, but she never did. Weeks turned into Months, and Months turned into a year. Percy stopped texting her, he focused on his school. Which was why Jason dragged him out of a study session. "Come on, Percy. You've been working too hard. Listen, you remember Piper, right?" Percy nodded. She'd been his neighbor when he was younger. Jason had had a crush on her forever. "Yeah I remember Piper."

"Good, so she's having a party tonight, at the beach. She invited us."

Percy rolled his eyes. "She invited you, Jason."

"Okay so maybe she invited me. But she said I could bring a friend so you're coming."

Percy sighed. Maybe he did need a break, and he did love the beach. Besides, he'd only stay for a little bit. "Fine." Jason pumped his fists into the air. "Yes!" Percy rolled his eyes, closing his book.

—–

They were sitting around the fire, laughing and talking. Percy was glad to see Piper again, it had been so long since they'd had a chance to hang out, and he couldn't deny that she knew how to throw a party. He'd been mid conversation with Jason when he saw her. He froze, and Jason waved a hand in front of his face. "Percy? You zoned out, you okay?" Percy blinked, expecting her to go away, but she was still there, she seemed to be watching him. "Um, Hey I'm just going to go over there for a minute. I don't feel so good." Piper made a face. "Don't throw up over here." She shoved him away from the fire, grinning at him. Percy gave her a grateful smile, before jogging over to where he had seen Annabeth.

He moved quietly, so as not to scare her off, though that probably wasn't the best idea if he didn't want to startle her. "Annabeth?" She jumped, squealing. "Percy!" Percy's vision went fuzzy, and he couldn't think. Annabeth looked panicked, as she clamped her hands over Percy's ears, pulling him down to the ground. She was mouthing something, Percy couldn't tell. He squeezed his eyes shut, and when he opened them, his ears were ringing, and Annabeth had her arms wrapped around him. "A..Annabeth?" She jumped again, letting go of him. She was signing now, and Percy wasn't sure if he'd heard her voice at all. _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Are you okay? Do you need a doctor?"_

"A.. a doctor? Hurt me? Slow down, Annabeth what's going on? Where have you been!" He pushed himself up, his face inches away from hers. She took a deep breath, before starting again. _"I had to leave. I was getting too close to you. But I couldn't stay away. I had to make sure you were alright. Then..You startled me. I wasn't paying attention, and I said your name. You're lucky, you know. You're so strong. Not many people survive the sound of my voice."_

"Survive? What are you talking about Annabeth? I..this doesn't make any sense!"

 _"I'm a…."_ She paused, taking out her phone and typing something. "Siren?" Percy paused. "Like from mythology?" Annabeth nodded, typing something else. I'm sorry. I can't stay. I'll just hurt you again. I love you, Percy. He shook his head, tears stinging his eyes. "No no no. We'll figure something out. You've got to stay, Annabeth. I love you too." She smiled sadly, bringing her hand to the side of his face. She wiped away the tears, and leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his lips. He sighed as she pulled away. _"Goodbye, Percy Jackson. May we meet again."_


End file.
